cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sandstorm Confederacy
* AGW Overlords ( ) * Supernova-X ( ) * SHIELD ( ) *Stone and Steel ( ) |forumurl = http://cnsandstorm.forumotion.com/ |joinurl = http://cnsandstorm.forumotion.com/f1-membership-applications |offsitememberlisturl = |ircchannel = #Sandstorm |ircurl = http://irc2go.com/webchat/?net=Coldfront&room=SandStorm |othernotes = |statsdate = 8 Oct 2014 |totalnations = 30 |totalstrength = 2,016,272 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 67,209 |totalnukes = 420 |score = 7.77 |rank = 60 }} The Sandstorm Confederacy (TSC) was a small multi-colored alliance. Most believed The Sandstorm Confederacy was created from the merging of Sandstorm (formerly The Biohazard Corporation) and the North American Confederacy on March 3, 2014. However, the actual creation date and entire history remains a mystery to all but the initiated. Alliance timeline *May 6, 2013 - *July 13, 2013 - TSC decides after compiling multiple dates and testimonies, that this is the birth date they will go with. Because logic. *March 3, 2014 - *March 18, 2014 *May 18, 2014 SHIELD DoE and Notice of Joint Protection *May 20, 2014 *May 24, 2014 TSC reaches milestone 2m NS. Tells absolutely no one. *June 10, 2014 TSC and Stone and Steel announce a Protection Agreement: *June 27, 2014 TSC becomes involved in a limited military conflict with Riot Society. * November 14, 2014 A lone TSC nation attacks a NPO member, Prompting several attacks on TSC by Umbrella * November 15, 2014 Following further attacks by Sengoku, TSC announces the recognition of a state of war with Umbrella and Sengoku, TSC affirms that they did not Declare war on NPO and as such there is no TSC-NPO war. Sengoku formally declares war on TSC citing the defence of NPO as thier CB, Umbrella piggybacks the declaration with a "retroactive declaration of war" statement in Sengoku's DOW comments * November 16, 2014 Disciples of Destruction declare war on TSC, Again citing the defence of NPO as their CB. Previous Treaties The SandStorm Confederacy's Constitution Article I Membership a) A nation wishing admission to Sandstorm must meet the following criteria: 1- The applicant must not be in any offensive wars. 2- The applicant must not be in Peace Mode. 3- The applicant must be willing to go through an interview by a member of the government. 4- The applicant must be prepared to disclose and settle any outstanding grievances with other Alliances prior to acceptance. b) Applicants who are being raided will make all attempts to make peace with their attackers. The government of Sandstorm will give all assistance within reason to end the raid. Article II Governance The government of Sandstorm will consist of a Council composed of four Elders (who have indefinite terms) and one elected Tribal Elder. The Election Process: The election process will consist of three days of nominations and two days of voting. The member receiving the most votes will be given the title of Tribal Elder. Elections will take place every three months. The Tribal Elder is expected to help run the alliance wherever needed, and provide input from the membership's viewpoint. Elder Definitions I. Elder Of War This position requires the holder to be the leader of the Task Forces for every strength range. The EoW is also responsible for doing reports on possible enemies and current enemies. They will receive requests for reinforcements during a time of war and manage them accordingly. They will also ensure the readiness of all members for war at any time. He/she will determine the DEFCON level of the alliance. II. Elder Of Travel This position requires the holder to maintain cordial conditions with every alliance on our boards. The EoT will also open embassies at any other alliances’ forums, at his/her discretion. Also, this Minister will appoint apprentices as they see fit to share work, get coffee, or type reports on various diplomatic standings with other alliances. III. Elder Of the Treasury This position requires the holder to organize and conduct tech deals and build up the smaller nations of Sandstorm. He will appoint certain nations as banks (with their acceptance of the role) to provide free monetary aid to any deserving nation within Sandstorm. They will ensure overall economic growth for the alliance. IV. Elder Of Organization This position requires the holder to recruit as many nations as possible to Sandstorm, using any means required, with the exception of poaching. They will also be responsible for sending out any alliance announcements in the form of in-game private messages. This Elder will also appoint apprentices to recruit with/for them. Side Note: An Elder has the power to oversee activities dealing with their department as they see fit. If it is a matter that involves more than one department, they are expected to work together efficiently and effectively to achieve the desired result. Should any member of the Council disagree with how a Elder is doing their job, they may bring it up to the rest of the government (including said Elder) and the matter will be resolved in a way that denotes maturity and courtesy. Article III Members Members of Sandstorm will go through two stages. Prospect and Member. a) Prospect - A Prospect is a nation that is in the application process to Sandstorm and has not yet been accepted. A Prospect will have the AA of Sandstorm Applicant. b) Member – A member is the backbone of Sandstorm, and therefore have the right to vote in some matters regarding policy within the alliance. All members must: • Be respectful to one another • Defend each other verbally, militarily, or in any other way conveniently possible. • Respect all government decisions and settle grievances regarding policy in private with the appropriate Elder. • Be prepared to defend Sandstorm at all times. • Respect all people with different views and beliefs or lack thereof, until they cease to show the same respect. It should be noted that members are encouraged to express their personal views in all situations, even if their views contrast with the alliance’s official position. Article IV Policies a) Raid Policy- Members of Sandstorm are not allowed to raid other nations. b) Ghosting Policy- I. Any nation ghosting on the Sandstorm AA will be asked to either apply on the Sandstorm forums or switch off the AA. If neither is accomplished in 48 hours the violator will be punished, the extent of which will depend on their disposition toward the Member or Elder which asked them to cease. II. Ghosts may be exempted from the Ghosting Policy if ghosting Sandstorm to fight for it in a war. Ghosts under these circumstances may not declare war on another nation unless Sandstorm is at war, and then only a nation in the alliance Sandstorm is fighting. c) Internal Policy- I. Expulsion - All expulsions are final. These may only be served for intentional, detrimental actions against Sandstorm. II. Censorship – Sandstorm's members will not divulge information that is to be kept within the alliance, and are expected to have common courtesy when posting on forums. III. ZI - Sandstorm does endorse the use of ZI as a form of punishment to enemies. Sandstorm's form of ZI will have the victim reduced to zero infrastructure until the end of war with said nation. IV. PZI and EZI – These tactics are not to be used against any nation, for this ruins the experience of the game for the victim. We do not wish that on any player of Cyber Nations and so it will not be used at all. V. Raiding Sandstorm Member - Any person who raids a member of Sandstorm will either agree to pay reparations or be subject to retaliation. Immediately following the raid, the Sandstorm member may, at his or her discretion, attack back. Failure to pay reparations or allow punishment of the culprit will result in war. Article V Treaties All treaties must be signed by four of the five Elders, although the unanimous agreement among government members is preferred. Treaties will be followed and honored no matter what difficulty it causes Sandstorm, the only exception being if our ally actually asks us to stay out of a conflict. Article VI Government Voting The majority of decisions made within Sandstorm will be a result of an internal Government vote. This Government vote comprises solely of the Council. Any member of the alliance who wishes to put up a motion that was not passed for reconsideration may do so at any time, at which time the government will debate it in a spot on the forums viewable to all alliance members, so that they may explain their reasoning as to the initial vote. See also